<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一莲托生 by Squidship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874378">一莲托生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidship/pseuds/Squidship'>Squidship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slam Dunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidship/pseuds/Squidship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>各留半座乘华台，待我阎浮同行人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>樱木家家道中落，不得已将尚年幼的独子花道托付于安西住持，收留在寺院中。</p><p>曾有一算命先生看过花道命相，说他身世多舛，且命中注定有一劫。但若能留在寺中一心参禅悟道，方能逢凶化吉。唯有一点，万不可受妖魔精怪所蛊惑，否则万劫不复。</p><p>樱木夫妇皆是寻常人家，所生独子却天生一头赤发，炽烈如火。寺中僧侣也都忌惮花道异于常人的相貌，唯恐避之不及。小花道孑然一身，苦于寂寞，常去缠人试图搭话，结果次次都被赶走。花道虽然不谙世事，但一来二去还是读懂了他人看自己时眼神中的异样，这令他无比气恼，心思也逐渐变得细腻敏感起来。因此，花道便常常与其他僧侣发生冲突，一言不合就大打出手，不分青红皂白。尽管小孩子动起手来也不会造成皮肉伤，但花道因为性子冲动，仍然每次都被安西住持罚去大殿背诵经文，闭门思过。</p><p>这天花道又与师兄起了龃龉，央求安西住持高抬贵手也无果，只得乖乖受罚。夜里寒风瑟瑟，花道伏在地上打盹，半梦半醒间被寒气冻得发抖，不知怎的原先紧闭的殿门竟开了条容一人进出的缝。迷糊时花道仿佛看到了个修长人影，打扮穿着看起来不像和尚，也并不是他熟悉的人脸，只是站在宏伟肃穆的佛像前，冷眼端详着自己。</p><p>花道清醒过来，壮起胆子大声问那人身份，一阵狂风却席卷而来，呼啸而过，两侧的烛火都被尽数卷灭。再点起灯四下搜寻时，人影却消失无踪。</p><p>花道忐忑了大半个晚上，第二天逢人便说自己夜间碰到了精怪，信誓旦旦却无人当真，只道是小孩子为引起人注意编造的谎话。只有安西住持听后没有反驳，还特意找来几个得道僧人为樱木诵经辟邪，以求驱赶不净之物。</p><p>但此后即便是随身戴着安西住持所赠的御守，花道也没能摆脱这个如影随形的异怪。无论何时何地，不管是在挑水打扫庭院还是在禅坐修行，只要是一人独处，那影子便会在花道视线边缘露出一角，但当花道急恼了、转头张望骂骂咧咧时，又总是恍然发觉四下无人，仿佛一切只是自己疑神疑鬼导致的幻觉。</p><p>虽然花道每次听讲佛经时都昏昏欲睡、一知半解，但略知皮毛的他也开始反思，是否是因为自己杂念过重而庸人自扰，于是他下定决心摒除妄念、专注修习。不知是心理作用还是花道的苦心得到了回报，此后那黑影似乎真的没再来过。花道欣喜，后来也就逐渐淡忘了这回事。</p><p>一日，花道按师兄的吩咐去找一味珍贵草药。草药数量稀少，又都生在险崖边，花道满心想完成任务，一时大意疏忽了脚下，不慎踩空。眼看就要葬身悬崖，倏忽间凭空伸过一只手，牢牢抓住花道的胳膊，将他悬在崖边的身子提了上来。</p><p>花道惊魂未定，跪坐在地上双腿无力，便只能勉强抬头看那人是何方神圣。一眼望去，乌发墨眼，肤若落霜，只觉得衬得黑愈加黑，白愈发白。花道对上他那张如雕如琢的脸，凛冽而脱俗，心中便明白了，那番质问的话也就瞬间咽了回去。不用将衣饰与那晚在大殿中瞥见的作比对，也不必讶异于毫不掩饰的狐耳狐尾，光是见识到这番不识烟火之貌，花道便认定了，这就是日日纠缠在他身旁的精怪——竟是只狐妖。花道本设想过抓到对方现行时，该如何拿这妖怪出气，然而奇怪，真当显露本尊时，他却哑然无措，身心都像被那黑眼深处的寒意震慑住了一般。</p><p>但狐妖那副疏离且居高临下的神情依旧使花道心生不快，即便是对自己有救命之恩，花道也仍然警惕。于是他踉跄着爬起来，就算身高才堪堪到对方腰际位置，也要不服输地仰头瞪回去，好像如此这般就能让那妖收敛起不可一世的睥睨之姿。</p><p>面对花道随后的质询，狐妖沉默片顷，答道，数月前自己受了重伤，连化形都无法维持，在寺中墙根下奄奄一息，那时是恰巧路过的花道给他敷了药草，又喂了些吃食，这才令他恢复精气，免于一死。</p><p>花道听后仔细回忆一番，自己先前似乎的确见过一只受伤动弹不得的狐狸，没想到就是这厮。他又问，既然是想报救命之恩，那又为何要装神弄鬼故意吓唬人，搅得自己心神不宁。</p><p>狐妖听后，略略眯起了细长眼尾，说道，之前跟在他身边并非是想要报什么恩情，今日出手相救也不过是一时兴起而已。其实自己只是好奇，究竟是什么样的人灵感如此出众，次次都能感应到自己的存在。</p><p>末了，他又添上一句，结果竟是个差点死无葬身之地的白痴。</p><p>花道听过狐妖一类性格顽劣，但没想到居然还有这么目中无人的，不禁气得牙痒痒。但转念一想，驱邪后仍然赶不走的妖，修为肯定不止泛泛，况且自己输在年龄尚浅，只过对方一半的个子，动起手来也根本不占优势。退一万步说，如果不是他，自己现今估计都已趟过三途河了。</p><p>心中一团火再怎么憋屈，花道也只有在口头上放点狠：一报还一报，如今你我两清互不相欠了，死狐狸从哪里钻出来的就回哪个地洞去，别再缠着我了。</p><p>谁知狐妖并没有就此销声匿迹，依旧时常出没于花道附近。无论花道怎么气急败坏地咒骂，他也不曾消失，异常执拗。花道在寺中没有亲近朋友，常常一人独处，实在无聊，见又赶不走这狐妖，便开始自言自语般向他搭起话来。狐妖似乎对俗世之物一律兴趣缺缺，平常又端着一副拒人千里之外的神态，但偶尔也会对花道没头没尾的话应和上几句。一来二去，一人一妖便熟络起来，花道也就渐渐少了些防备。</p><p>狐妖也是有名字的。单字一个枫，恰与寺中院落纷扬的红叶应景。花道眼望着满庭颜色鲜浓的落叶，嘴里虽喃喃着不知何时才能扫完，心中却也难得生起了欣赏的闲情逸致。光阴飞逝，四季更迭，想来他竟已和枫结识了一年有余。花道暗念着，不可谓不是一段孽缘。</p><p>花道也曾好奇过，枫为何要留在寺中，寸步不离自己左右。枫对此的回答是，难得见到像花道这般精气旺盛的人类，白白放走了岂不是暴殄天物。</p><p>原来妖还是奸诈，花道听后立刻垮下了脸，随后又略一思忖，以你的手段，对付我一个小孩还不绰绰有余，不把我抓走而是自己跟在我屁股后面，你不觉得主次颠倒了吗？</p><p>再一转头，却发现枫不知在他讲到哪一个字时就睡着了。坊间传说中妖大多靠吸取人的精华修炼以维持化形，花道想着，倒没见过用睡觉来修炼的。</p><p>花道平素时常和枫说起听来的传闻逸事，也经常缠他问可曾到寺外看见什么新开张的店铺，是否又办了祭典庙会云云，与之相比，枫的反应无一例外都意兴索然，简短几句话便敷衍了事，似乎除了睡觉，任何事物都提不起他的兴致，就连张口也是一种麻烦。花道想起先前问过枫是不是想有朝一日修炼成仙，枫没有否认，看来这便是他唯一热衷的事了。</p><p>所以对花道来说，枫能随时随地睡着也不算是怪事了。枫的睡眠极沉，以往花道颇喜欢在他睡着时捉弄他以此为乐，他却一次也没有被弄醒过。花道见枫呼吸平稳，身体均匀地起伏着，便想故技重施，于是膝行爬了过去，俯身看着枫沉酣的脸庞。结果只是细心多端量了一眼，那些个恶作剧便突然被统统抛到脑后了。</p><p>面容皎白沉沉如玉，花道在初见时便惊叹于此，朝夕相处以为自己如今早已习惯，实则不然。堕入睡梦中的枫神情舒缓，少了原先的漠然，眉梢都显出几分柔和来。花道的目光在枫的眉眼间久久流连，长睫像是用极细的小楷毛笔根根勾勒出来的，难以言明地清隽。他只得在心里假意抱怨道，道行高的妖怪难道化形也都如此超凡脱俗，怪不得总说狐妖擅长蛊惑人心，这会不就害得自己移不开视线了吗。</p><p>花道模模糊糊想起从前，懵懂记事时那个算命先生曾神叨叨地对自己念着，万不可受妖魔精怪所蛊惑，否则万劫不复。万劫不复——可他已经伸出了手，先是抚上了枫那双毛茸茸的狐耳，只感觉轻得像一团软云，在手掌中微微震颤。再是垂在额前的丝缕黑发，冰凉如绸从他指尖滑落。然后花道的手便一路移到了枫的脸颊旁，呼吸都已拂在他的手背上，却在仅差分毫的位置迟迟停滞——不知何时手心渗出了一层细汗，灼热得像着了火。</p><p>不止，不止……不止是双颊，眉间、眼睑、乃至是微张的双唇，他都想一一触碰。</p><p>然而枫虽近在咫尺，却如同大殿中的佛像，触不可及，只可远远景仰，就连用灼灼目光悉心凝视都成了一种亵渎。而花道所做的，仿佛正是最不可言说的禁忌之事。</p><p>你在做什么？</p><p>眼尾上挑的双眸突然在花道指间张开，不无陌生，就连话音都平白无故显出些许敌意。花道被毫无预兆地一震，惊慌失措间第一反应便是收回双手，背后暗暗地使劲在衣服上磨蹭着，似乎这样就能蹭掉刚才手心虚无缥缈又令他渴求的触感。</p><p>枫见花道憋红了脸，半天挤不出一个字应答，表情便平和了些，说道，我睡觉要是被打扰了，心情会很不好。</p><p>……天知道你这回会醒，算你走运，花道嘟囔道，起身便跑开了，留下地板上一串哒哒哒的脚步声。他要取回角落的木桶，再去院里那口井打一桶冰水，从头到脚浇自己身上，这样就能浇灭他脸上烧的火，还有方才盘亘在脑海中的骇人念头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>花道十五岁那年，安西住持亲自为他剃度，又正式取了戒名。削去一头红发，再舍弃父母给予的姓名，算是真正皈依了佛门，成为佛家弟子。</p><p>虽说已在寺里待了数个春秋，且几乎日日都在打坐修习中度过，但平心而论，花道一路都是浑浑噩噩过来的。他正是在玩心重的年纪被送到寺里，天生对冗长的经书提不起半分兴趣，资质又不算尤为出众，所以即便耳濡目染，也不过是略识一二。为此，安西住持没少在花道身上费心过。一次长谈时问起毕生之志，花道也支支吾吾答不上来，于是之后安西住持便没再劝导过花道，只是嘱咐他要尽早明确这个问题的答案。</p><p>花道本想将自己学无长进的原因归咎一部分到枫头上——如果没有这只狐妖日夜与自己同处一室、扰乱自己的心境，也许自己就真能心无旁骛地钻研经书了。无疑，枫就是令他关不住话匣子的罪魁祸首。</p><p>可惜，每回想拿这一点做文章时，花道便会感到于心有愧。平心而论，枫对待自己修炼的态度不知比他专注几倍，无从谈起干扰他一说。花道其实心知肚明，是自己意马心猿，连灯下密密麻麻的经文在他眼中都能钻进枫的发梢与侧影——从入寺第一天起花道耳边便没少回荡过诸如“六根清净”、“五蕴皆空”之类的词句，以前他似懂非懂，现下却是明了了个中含义。</p><p>夜中花道仍照例点着灯翻读经书，平日浑水摸鱼，这会倒期望突击一晚便能应付明日安西住持的提问，也真应了那句临时抱佛脚。枫也同往日一般盘坐在窗前，对着皓空明月双目低合，含蓄的月色勾画出他睫毛投下的些微影翳，竟生出些神圣的意味来。花道抬头见他，低头看见的也还是他，那些白纸黑字全因他变成了蚂蚁在眼前乱爬，搅得花道神不守舍，兀自怨忿。</p><p>花道知道枫是在吸日月精华、采天地灵气以提升修为，不知的是他这会是沉于梦中还是独有所思。于是当枫突然开口时，他脊背没来由地一惊，不无心虚。</p><p>枫几乎不朝他主动搭话，除非是万不得已需要自己开口，且惜字如金，吝啬语句得有如守财奴私藏价值连城的珠玉。但那时他却像闲聊散扯一般，破天荒地问起花道，在这一方寺庙中昼夜诵经修行，谓何有意义。</p><p>花道当下就被问懵了。安西住持那天的问话浮现在他脑海中，然而自己这段时日仍旧毫无长进。他从未思考过日后出路，或许只是暗想着做一天和尚敲一天钟，只要有处收留自己，不至于食不果腹衣不蔽体便知足了。花道眉宇紧锁，又想起那算命先生说的，留在寺内参禅悟道便可逢凶化吉——他留在这里的最大缘由也无非如此，说来都是冥冥注定，命不由己罢了。</p><p>意外的是，枫竟然会问起这种问题。花道了然于心，枫和自己不同，虽身为妖却野心蓬勃，修为已深几年来也未曾懈怠过，怕是百年后自己成一抔黄土时他已得道成仙——花道脑筋一转，枫怕不是明知故问，看自己胸无大志却还特意来谈教说理，存心等着自己含混其词，再好来冷嘲热讽一番。感叹自己才思敏捷的同时，为了不让枫“得逞”，花道搜索枯肠，用尽毕生所学扯了一些玄之又玄的空洞说辞，意思无非是表达人不可貌相，自己心系苍生，将来必会功德无量，云云云云。</p><p>枫听他拼凑出这一堆胡言乱语后仍面如止水，过后只是长吁一口气，道，汝若坐佛，即是杀佛。</p><p>花道不晓得枫从哪听来的这句话，其中释义他也说不上所以然，所以即便听出了枫不是赞赏的意思也无计可施，只能站起身又愣在原地。半晌后他才想起口舌之争不能输给狐妖，便干巴巴地挤出一句，那你孤家寡人一个，即便真能飞升，不死不灭，又有什么意思。</p><p>枫略仰起头来，也不作辩解，与花道相顾无言。一丝凉风倏地从窗边卷进屋内，扑得烛灯火苗飘忽不定，一人一妖投在墙上的昏暗剪影便宛如在风浪中摇曳，若即若离，一同完璧无缺又一同支离破碎。晦明交替，恍惚间花道分不清是桌台上星点火光映亮了枫幽暗的瞳仁，还是他望向自己时潭水般的眼底深处本就燃起了一团火，盛烈彰着。</p><p>什么菩提沙罗，什么莲花灵鹫，十大法界，六凡四圣——花道待枫离开、不见踪影后心中仍情绪涌动，口中不自觉地嚅嗫着无谓的字句，桌前经书早已被风吹得乱了篇章。</p><p>他认命地想着，自己可能真会被妖魔精怪攫获心神。</p><p>照说花道该就此和一介纠缠他几年的狐妖划清干系，可不等他思索出对策，枫却先他一步销声匿迹了。头几日花道还以为是枫对寺中生活感到无趣厌倦，要去山下透透气，不想一连几月他都没再现身，找遍了寺庙犄角旮旯也无一处他留下的踪迹，凭空消失了一般。</p><p>梦寐以求的清净来得太快。花道没感到预想中的如释重负，反倒怅然若失。他以为没了枫自己便能就此断了妄念，然而事与愿违，他既不在了，树荫、灯影乃至是风声也就统统变作他。岂止是看不下去经文听不进去讲诵，那之后万物便都蒙上了他的影子，挑水时井中有个他，打扫时落叶间藏个他。目力耳力所及之处，屋檐滴雨，飞鸟鸣啼，无处不是他。</p><p>安西住持看出花道终日魂不守舍，也没多询问，只是拍拍少年人逐渐变得宽阔的脊背，让他务必保管好新年时更替的御守。</p><p>而御守既不能驱散妖魔精怪，也无法让一切都顺遂花道的意。如此孑然一身的时日忍受了近一年，花道已不抱任何希望。然而，枫恰恰在他最心灰意冷的时候回来了。</p><p>初冬那晚下了新雪，房檐院落都积上了一层薄薄的绵白，脚印陷进去沙沙作响。花道在细碎沉闷的响动中朦胧醒来，一时恍然，似乎又回到了幼时在大殿内席地而眠的夜晚。熟悉的冰冷让花道猛然清醒，直起身来，纸门果然拉开了一小截，露出一串延伸至室内、雪花仍未完全消融的足迹，弯弯绕绕到自己身后。花道紧闭双眼，心中像有什么摇摇欲坠的东西一下轰然倒塌了，只留一地狼藉——不用转过身去便也知道，是枫伫立在那团黑暗中，发间睫上都落了些璨瑳，仿佛风雪夜一个晚归的旅人。</p><p>枫见花道背对着自己，便走过去，手中提着一盏鹅黄的灯，步履间忽明忽暗。他张口仍是一片云淡风轻，简短一句，别来无恙。</p><p>提灯在激烈的动作间被打落在地，挣扎了几下便灭了，屋内又陷入一片晦暗。花道已不用仰头便能对上枫的眼睛，他不知为何久别重逢后感到的不是欣喜而是愤懑，五味杂陈的情绪酝酿过无数个日夜，最后也只是化作一句咬牙切齿的质问，你回来干什么。</p><p>枫拉开花道攥着自己胳膊的手，施力轻浅。他回道，出去游历一番，是想寻求修炼捷径。但现在看来，还不如回到这里。</p><p>想起枫当初不辞而别，如今又不以为意地出现在自己面前，花道心中一阵绞痛，更是不依不饶：捷径，能有什么捷径？</p><p>枫顿了顿，然后说道，就是那些风月场所。</p><p>两人间相隔了一段尴尬的寂静，连屋外院中一棵树枝桠不堪重负、抖落些积雪的动静都能察觉。接着花道声音含糊地问道，风月场所，什么意思？</p><p>枫一怔，借着些微弱的月色瞥见花道记恨地瞪着自己，却无半点羞臊避讳或老成世故的影子，这才想起花道在寺中长大，无从接触声色犬马之事，恐怕五戒中的三不邪淫也是知其义而不明其意。无奈，枫不由得叹了口气，喃喃说没料到白痴还是个乳臭未干的小儿。在花道发作之前，枫及时按下了他，细细道来了胶漆相投、鱼水欢合之事。</p><p>枫正襟危坐，神情泰然，用词也极尽婉转，花道倒是也安静，没有像枫料想的那般羞恼惊乍。枫见他默不作声，实在反常，逆着光又看不清表情，以为他半途走了神，便伸手过去，指尖碰了碰花道的脸颊，蜻蜓点水一般。</p><p>花道其实仔细听了，没漏下一个字。枫的措辞没有丝毫腌臜腥膻之味，令他听了也并不觉得卑猥下流，但还是难免地感到面红耳热——也许是因为这种凡俗之事以前闻所未闻，而如今在遍是清规戒律的地方却全听了来，因而心中存了些愧疚；也许是因为——花道突然不敢再想，枫伸过手来时也没有躲开或是过激反应，整个人只是僵在原地汗如雨下，心脏跳动有如万马奔腾。</p><p>枫正要问怎么回事，花道便咽下唾沫，吞吐道，你，你是不是，也做了那样的事？为了早日飞升？</p><p>说到男女肉体如何交合时，鬼使神差间花道眼前映现出了枫的脸，仿佛是枫一丝不挂、与人倒凤颠鸾。</p><p>幻觉中的禁忌背德感紧攥住了花道的道德心，也控制了他的喉舌，明知道不该再索问探听，智者回头是岸，再踏一步即是深渊——可即便是会万劫不复，声带如同被锈蚀他也要颤抖着艰难发问，迫切焦灼。</p><p>枫自然是没有化为凡人模样去买春宵，只是隐去了身形伏在隐蔽处吸取泄出的精气而已。花柳街精气旺盛，用这种方法修炼也的确便捷，但日日浸在淫欢秽乐中，令枫觉着乏闷，想着还不如寺中生活，清净却也不失趣味，于是便即刻赶了回来。花道的反应让他着实一愣，饶是没猜到会向自己问出这种问题。枫本想作答，却又觉着花道话音间有些咄咄逼人，而有问必答也不似他的作风，所以话到嘴边就变成了，与你何相干？</p><p>几年过来花道不是摸不清楚枫的脾气，只是当时他的神经本就一触即发，枫却还要火上浇油，实在是把他逼急了，心中难以名状的委屈全然爆发了出来。花道从地上站起身，低头盯着枫，本想施以拳脚却又忍住了。搅扰牵动自己心绪的人明明是枫，他却完全置身事外，离开是漫不经心，归来也不过意兴使然，而自己对枫则完全无法。坐得久了花道腿有些发麻，像酒鬼一样踉踉跄跄，他虽没尝过酒的滋味，却觉得自己该比醉酒人更心肠寸断。</p><p>你不是说留在寺里是为了吸取我身上的精气吗？那就来啊！狐妖而已、装什么客气！花道声嘶力竭，破罐破摔，你从那些人身上要来的，难道我给不了你吗？是我就不可以吗？</p><p>沁着微凉的一双手在花道几欲崩溃时覆了上来。</p><p>枫捧着花道的脸，拇指抵在他嘴唇上。嘘，你再喊的话就要把人引过来了，他压低了声气，话音却透出些温柔来。花道几年间个头虽窜得飞快，但仍稍稍低枫一截，此时便更像是被圈在了怀里。距枫不过毫厘，肌肤相依，吐息交叠，花道的眼皮颤了颤，最终还是卸了一身刺，不争气地滚下泪来。</p><p>枫曲起食指，黑暗中为花道拂去眼泪，传来的温热让他心下一动，没多想便移到唇边尝了尝，舌尖蔓开咸味的苦涩。看花道平复了下来，枫正想松开他，右侧衣襟却在手指将要收回时一沉，原来是花道死死拽住了。枫暗中叹一口气，手挪到花道肩上轻轻捏了捏，看他低着头没再出声，却仍固执地不放手，心说，可能不论过去多久，都还会有不得不把他当小孩的时候。</p><p>花道心中亦也知如此。他不愿示弱，却再不能忍受枫主动离去。枫抚着他的背时，便又鼻尖一酸，泪水涌出又坠在叠席上。</p><p>只要有枫，他便六根无净。只要是枫，他便五蕴不空。枫既是他的凡俗心，又是他的菩提果。枫在身旁，他便被红尘渐欲迷了眼。枫不在旁，他却又如堕五里雾中。</p><p>——自己心迹究竟如何，现下花道才终于了然。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>